Ash:The Betrayed Aura Juggernaut
by WaterFlame30
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends and his family and told him that he is a weak trainer. The Heroes from Dota rescues him from darkness. He knows who he is. He is now Yurnero the Juggernaut and the Aura Guardian. He will prove the traitors wrong that he is a strong trainer and a Hero.
1. Betrayal

Ash and Pikachu arrived in the streets of Pallet town. They had just left Kalos after saying goodbye to Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. Ash knew that Serena is in love with him but he didn't love her. Ash and Pikachu arrived in front of his house and knocks the door. Someone opened the door and it was Delia who opened the door. "Ash, you're friends and I are gonna talk to you." Ash and Pikachu headed into the living roon to see his travelling companions and rivals: Brock, Misty, Tracey, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Kenny, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena and Trip.

Ash: Hey guys what's up and Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, What are you doing here?

Brock: Listen Ash, You should give up your dream and stop being a pokemon master.

Ash: WHAT?! WHY SHOULD I?

Misty: Ash, you made this by far and you haven't win a single league.

Ash: But I win the Orange League.

Tracey: Ash, the Orange League are just flukes.

Delia: Ash, give up. Why wont you become a pokemon researcher like Gary?

Ash: YOU TOO MOM?!

May, Dawn, Iris and Serena: You are so dense Ash.

Max, Bonnie, Gary, Kenny, And Trip: And you were always weak it comes to pokemon battles!!

Ash and Pikachu's eyes widened in shock that he called weak and dense.

Ash: Is this all you're think of this?

Pikachu: pikaaa?

The traitors: YES!!

Ash: Fine! Pikachu let's go!

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and release a dagger which is a "blink dagger" that anyone cannot see the strange thing.

The traitors widened in shock as Ash and Pikachu were teleported away from his house.

Ash and Pikachu ran into the Laboratory room and knock the door. Professor Oak open the door.

Professor: Ash, My boy how are you doing?

Ash: Not good Prof.

Professor: What? Why?

Ash told that his friends and family betray him that he is called weak and this makes the Professor really angry.

Prof: And Gary too? How dare they? Ash, I will give you something amazing.

Ash: What is it?

Prof: It is a Nanodex. It is a upgrade version of Pokenav Pokedex so it can carry an unlimited load of pokemon and it can contact some people too. Here, I can give to you.

Ash: Thank you Prof.

Prof: No Problem Ash.

Meanwhile: In the Dota World (I'm an Idiot)

Kael: Everyone, we have to save Ash the Juggernaut from darkness He is in Another world full of strange creatures that we have never had. It's time to save the Juggernaut from darkness.

All: Yes sir!

The 7 girls: We miss you and we love you! ASH YURNERO!

The 7 girls are praying that Ash would be came back to them.

And Kael set up a portal and Rikimaru first entered the portal to get Ash from the incident.

Back in Pallet Town:

Ash ran and headed in Prof's Ranch and meet his old pokemons.

Ash: Guys, Something happened in my house and I will take you to my Nanodex.

Ash's old pokemons agreed to come with him and sucked in the Nanodex and suddenly, The traitors released their stongest pokemon and released the strongest attacks on Ash. However the Stealth Assassin use the invisible form to get him and grabs Ash from the incident. Ash turned invisible too and vanished.

Riki: Yurnero! I came here to save you from this incident!

Ash: Riki? What are you doing here?

Riki: I came here to save you! Just come with me!

Ash had come too and he notice that there is a portal in there.

Riki: Just go to the portal!

Ash did as What Rikimaru told to him.

In the Hall of Origin:

Arceus: My Sons and Daughters. The Chosen One has betrayed by his friends and family and has kidnapped by a strange goat who turned invisible!

All Legendaries: WHAT?!

Manaphy: I cannot believed mama betrayed papa and he was kidnapped by someone.

Jirachi: And Max too?!

Lugia: We should follow him and catch us to be his master but where is he?

Arceus: I don't know! And I see a portal that it transports to another world.

In the Dota 2 World (I know i am an idiot guys):

Ash arrived in Dota World With Rikimaru when A group of heroes had suprise party.

All Heroes: Surprise!!!!

Ash Stared and widened in shock that his true old friends became heroes.

Ash: Guys! I've missed you so much how are you guys doing?

Sven: We Have been stronger since the day that you weren't here in this world.

Ash: Brother?

Sven: Yes! It's me!

Ash smiled and hugged his true brother that he miss.

The 7 girls: ASHY!

The girls tackled and hugged Ash which the heroes made them shock and awe.

Lycan: I can't believe Ash had many girlfriends and I'm so jealous of him!

Lycan said this which may caused the heroes laugh and awe.

Enchantress: But you have me Lycan!

Lycan: Oh! Sorry Enchantress!

Kael: (clears throat) Attention!

Everyone was silent and Ash stood up.

Kael: Ash. You were betrayed by those so called friends and family. Am I right?

Ash: Yeah.

Kael: And I know you have a power of aura so it means you have a companion that has a power of aura. Right?

Ash: Yes.

Kael: Show me your companion Ash.

Ash took out his pokeball and revealing a Shiny Lucario in front of them made the heroes shock.

Lucario: Who are they Ash?

Purist: Wow! He can talk?

Ash: Yes He can talk by using his aura. Lucario, meet my real friends and heroes of Dota.

Lucario: Wow! They're awesome and cool!

Ash: It is Lucario! It is!

Kael: Oh! Ash you room is on the 2nd floor. Room 33 and here is your lost key!

Ash: Oh! My lost key! Thank you Mr. Invoker!

Kael: You're welcome Ash. And call me Kael.

Ash: Yes Kael.

Lyralei: Ash! We're coming with you!

Ash: Okay Fine. Come on girls!

The 7 girls: YES!!

Everyone: Oooooh!!

Ash: WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT!!

Wukong: Ok Mr. Companion! Welcome Home!

Everyone celebrate their lost hero Juggernaut!

That's it. The First Chapter of Ash betrayed and xover story. The 7 girls are fallen in love with Ash!! Ash is the lost Juggernaut in this story and Aura and Psychic Guardian too.

Guys! If something's wrong about this, just pm me! Okay! Shout out to Dex Arson in YT. Let's get this party started!!

Word count: 1088 words


	2. Meeting and Stay

It's been 3 months since after the betrayal, the party for returning their lost Juggernaut Ash and the sleepover of the 7 girls. However, Ash, Pikachu sat in the balcony of his room where he was staying

and the knight with a red and gold color pattern figure opened the door and spotted them.

Davion: Ash, we're having a meeting tonight. Are you coming?

Ash: Sure!

Davion: Ok! See ya! (Closes the door)

Ash: (sighs) It's been 3 months since they betrayed me and I am going to attend the meeting.

Pikachu: Pika pi!

Ash: Yeah Pikachu.

(Evening Before the Meeting)

Ash: Oh. 7 minutes left before the meeting of Dota 2 Heroes. Race to the lobby buddy!

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Ash and Pikachu runs to the Dota 2 Lobby where all the heroes are chit chatting, having training to join the war, and some are eating and drinking. He knows that the 7 figures are hiding in the trees near the building and he knows it through his aura.

Ash: I Know you're in THERE GIRLS! No need to hide anymore.

Lyralei: Ash, It's us!

Ash: What are you all girls doing here?

Luna: We're here to attend the meeting of all the heroes, Right Nova?

The big cat nodded and turn its head on Ash. The big cat licked Ash face caused him to make chuckles.

Ash: Hey Stop it.. (chuckles)

Luna: Hey, He likes you! (Blushes)

Ash: Are you blushing?

Luna: No! (Hides her face from blushing)

Ash: Actually! It's Not Good To Lie! Lying to Me is Being Dishonored.

Luna: Okay! I admit. I'm blushing..

Ash: Hey. For Me...

Luna:(stutters)A-a-ah

Ash quickly put his lips to hers in a passionate kiss and Luna was suprised. The girls were in between giggles about that.

The other girls: Don't forget about us Ash!

Ash: Okay. (Kisses them passionately)

Rylai and Lina: Ash, That was Sweet.

Ash: Come on. Let's Go Girls!

The Girls: Coming Ashy!!!

The Girls and Ash headed to the Dota 2 Lobby and was caught by the stares of the other heroes and Huskar said.

Huskar: I can't believe Ash has a Harem!

Ash: Shut up Huskar! (Walking to Huskar)

Everyone: (Laughing hysterically) Excellent Ash!

Huskar: You Got Me!(smirks)

Ash: Oh. Huskar, Where is the meeting room?

Huskar: It's on the right. Ashy-Boy.

Ash: Huskar, Stop calling me that! I know you're acting like someone. (sighs)

Huskar: Ash, The meeting starts within 5 minutes. You gotta hurry.(runs out)

Ash: Huskar, where are you going?

Huskar: Going to war. See you Ash.

Ash: Good Luck Huskar. OH, IF YOU WIN THE WAR, BUY ME SOME DONUTS!

Huskar: OK ASH! (Thoughts) Donuts are sweet. (Runs away)

Ash: (smirks) Let's Go Girls!

The Girls: (smiles while blushes)

The Girls and Ash are headed in the meeting room.

Ash: Just in time. Oh shoot, It starts within 1 minute.

Luna: Stay here Nova!

The big cat smiled and to Ash, It gave him a lick on his cheeks that i cause him to make giggles and chuckles.

But suddenly,

???: Enter...

Ash opens the door revealing a big room with a majestic fountain, 40 golden chairs and tables and the last one is the majestic throne where the God (Zeus) is sitting.

Ash: It looks like I am in the Hall of Origin.

Zeus: Welcome to the Meeting Room of the Highest Ranks of the Heroes! And Also, Welcome To You Ash the Juggernaut.

Ash: It's an honor to meet you Zeus, The Lord of Olympia.

Zeus: Indeed. Let's get this meeting Underway.

Ash and the girls are heading to their respective chairs and he knows that there is Sven, Wukong, and Purist who stared at him and he read their minds using his aura.

Wukong: He doesn't know that we are here.

Ash: I know that. I can still hear you Wukong. And you too My Brother! (Sneers)

Sven: How did he know?

Purist: Through his aura.

Sven: He got us.

Wukong: Let's get a move on.

Purist: Indeed.

2 hours later.

Zeus: The meeting has adjourned!

Everyone: Thank you God of Olympia!!!

After the meeting, all of the heroes are went home and so the 7 girls.

Zeus: Wait Ash.

Ash: (stopped on his tracks) What is it Zeus?

Zeus: I will give you something. (Grabs a pendant to Ash)

Ash: What is this Zeus?

Zeus: A pendant of the Elemental Guardian.

Ash: How does it work?

Zeus: It controls your powers just like your firing a flame to an opponent and going back to your body.

Ash: So it Absorbs?

Zeus: Yes Ash, Also it Empowers your Strength, Agility and Intelligence and it will improve your skills and ability to be an elemental and aura guardian.

Ash: Thank you for the gift. I will take care of it.

Zeus: Bow down Ash.

Ash: (Bows down to his knees).

Zeus: I WILL ENLIGHTEN ASH KETCHUM YURNERO TO BE A ELEMENTAL AND AURA GUARDIAN AND HE WILL DO AND KEEP THE BALANCE OF THE WORLD. (Thunder strikes)

The thunder strikes and the elements have surrounded Ash and he has now the 3 sets of the Arcana, Legendary and Mythical Form. (Cant post a bit. SORRY!)

Ash: I am now the Blademaster, Elemental, Aura and Psychic Guardian! Thank you Zeus.

Zeus: Now you can go. Goodbye, Ash. We will meet again. (Taken up to the highest skies)

Ash: Goodbye Zeus, We will meet again someday. (Bows down)

5 hours later

In Ash's room

Ash: Goodnight Pikachu.

Pikachu: Goodnight Ash.

Ash puts a lamp off and he is now ready to sleep. He didn't know that the 7 figures are there too.

All the girls: Sleep tight Ash. (Whisper and kissed his cheek)

Lyralei: Girls, We will take care of him (whispers and smiles)

Rylai: We will sleep next to him (whispers)

Ash: C'mon girls, sleep next to me and I will hug you all. (Whispers)

The Girls: (blushing) All right Ash. (Kiss his lips full of passionately and they hugging him tight) Stay With Us Ash.

Ash: Agree. Goodnight Girls. I love you all.

The girls: We love you too Ash. (They sleep next to him) Goodnight...

They were all sleep in Ash's house and Ash said in thought...

Ash: (thought) Zeus, you made my dreams come true.

Zeus: Of course Ash. Goodnight. My son...

Ash: Goodnight. Father.

Ok that's it, Chapter 2 is done. Of course... Ash is the son of Zeus and Arceus.

Extra scene:

(In a net cafe)

Playing Dota 2

Games 1 on 1: Lobby (best of 19)

Ash: 9

Me: 8

Ash: GG!! WATERFLAME!

Me: Shut up! I won't give up. (picking Ursa in the All pick battle 1 on 1)

Ash: Heh, I will Pick Wraith King!

Me: Go Ahead! Let's settle this a 1 on 1 battle.

Ash: (smirks) Let's go!

Me: Oh Guys, Thank you so much.

Ash: Hope it will reached 5k views.

Me: GG Thanks Ash!!!!

Ash: You need it! LET'S GO FOR A FIGHT. SHALL WE?

Me: Yeah!

Word Count: 1180 words

Hahahahaha...


End file.
